Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 399
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * * Category:Miles Warren (Earth-616)/Mentions Other Characters: * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** Upstate New York ***** ****** Jackal's Laboratory **** **** **** ***** Prof. Miles Warren's Laboratory **** Items: * and * and Web-Shooters * | Synopsis1 = This story continues from ... The Scarlet Spider lays unconscious on the snowy ground somewhere in the Catskill Mountains. His body is discovered by the assassin known as Kaine. As Kaine examines the body, Scrier arrives and tells Kaine that the Spider is not dead.Scrier mentions how Kaine has been hunting the Scarlet Spider for years, as seen in - . When Kaine tells Scrier to leave him alone, the cloaked figure assures Kaine that he has nothing to fear from him yet and suddenly disappears. Kaine is relieved as he was not ready to deal with Scrier at this time. Suddenly, he detects someone coming and ducks into the shadows again. Soon, Spider-Man arrives on the scene, finding his clone passed out on the ground. Suddenly, the Scarlet Spider comes around, and the two compare notes. Both have been drawn to this location by strange mental pictures of Peter Parker growing in a cloning tank. Spider-Man was able to find his clone thanks to images of the Scarlet Spider that appeared in his head.Spider-Man started getting visions of the Scarlet Spider in the snow in . They are soon interrupted by a diminutive man in a Jackal costume named Jack. He tells them that he knows why they have been drawn here but refuses to tell them yet. The two Spiders chase after him but lose him in the swirling snow. However, what they find instead is a strange door that appears to be floating in mid-air. Examining it, they find handprint scanners and place their hands on them. When the door opens, they find Jack on the other side. Entering, the Scarlet Spider grabs Jack by the throat and demands answers. That's when Spider-Man's spider-sense goes off, but the warning comes too late to prevent them from leaping out before the door closes behind them. Jack then urges the wall-crawlers to follow him deeper into the secret facility, warning them that it is the only way they can see the light of day again.The Scarlet Spider gets upset when Spider-Man calls him "Spider", saying that he hates that name. This is because it is the moniker given to him by Daily Bugle reporter Ken Ellis in . Jack takes them to a massive lab facility. Jack says that this is where they were all created and tells them that the Jackal will be joining him soon. Spider-Man finds this hard to believe because he saw the Jackal die. Jack points out that he saw the Scarlet Spider die as well, yet he is alive as well.Both the Jackal and the Spider-Clone were believed to have been killed in an explosion . The clone resurfaced again in . How he survived is explained in . While they are distracted the two Spiders are attacked by a degenerating clone called the Guardian. However, he is only lashing out due to the pain that runs through his body as he degenerates. Despite Spider-Man's desire to do something, Jack points out that there is nothing they can do and they watch helplessly as the Guardian dies in Jack's arms. That's when Jack removes his Jackal mask revealing that he is a Peter Parker clone as well. He is also suffering from degeneration, telling the two Spiders that this is the fate of all of the clones created by Miles Warren. That's when the Jackal makes his presence known. Emerging from a regeneration tank, saying that Jack and Guardian were his earliest failures, but Spider-Man and the Scarlet Spider are his greatest successes. Having enhanced his body to the peak of physical perfection, the Jackal is able to fight off both Spiders when they try to attack. He then has Jack give him some clothes. As he dresses he tells them that he is not a clone of Miles Warren, but the genuine article.While this was believed to be true for many years, establishes that the real (and unmutated) Miles Warren was still at large by the time the Green Goblin killed Ben Reilly, thus confirming this Jackal's nature as a clone. He has spend the past five years restructuring his body into a perfect form.Per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616, Miles Warren's measurement of time is a factual reference. He goes on to explain that the Miles Warren that appeared to die during their last encounter was a clone that stood in for him.As stated, the clone of Miles Warren died in . The Jackal states that the battle took place at Shae Stadium. This should be considered a topical reference per the Sliding Timesacle of Earth-616 as Shae Stadium has since been torn down and replaced. The Jackal's mocking finally gets to Spider-Man who attacks his foe. However, he is stopped by the Scarlet Spider, who tells Spider-Man that the only way they are going to get answers as to what is going on is if they let the Jackal talk. Seeing that Guardian is dead, the Jackal takes a moment to mourn his passing. As he does so, Kaine arrives in the room, watching things from the shadows above. The Jackal explains that they are all Peter Parker or at least genetic duplicates of Parker. That the Scarlet Spider's arrival in the Catskills revived them, but they suffer from degeneration and don't last very long. He leads them a chamber and suggests that both Spider-Man and the Scarlet Spider are both clones, saying that the real Peter Parker could be in the stasis chamber in front of them.Calling the two Spider-Men clones is a deception on the part of the Jackal. As explained in , Spider-Man is the real Peter Parker while the Scarlet Spider is a clone. Spider-Man thinks the Jackal is lying and tries to attack again. When the Scarlet Spider tries to pull him away, Spider-Man fights him off. The wall-crawler refuses to believe that he is a clone especially after he has gotten his life back on track and is expecting a child.Spider-Man has just recovered from a severe identity crisis and learned that he is going to be a father during the Web of Death storyline. This revelation comes as a surprise to the Scarlet Spider. However, he is furious at Spider-Man, telling him that he is unable to face the possibility that his being a clone is true. However, Spider-Man refuses to be afraid, pointing out all of the villains he has defeated over the years even in the face of impossible odds.He mentions his threat from Venom that ran between to . How the Green Goblin dragged him down into madness, he is referring to his battles with the second Green Goblin, Harry Osborn, even though Osborn seemingly died in he haad revenge from behind the grave by having replicants of his parents created. This ruse lasted from - . As a result of this, and the stroke of his Aunt May in , Peter went through an identity crisis which ended in the Web of Death storyline. Lastly he mentions how Kraven the Hunter buried him alive. That happened during the Karven's Last Hunt event. . When Spider-Man finally says he can take whatever the Jackal is going to make him face, the Jackal obliges by opening the stasis chamber. However, instead of another Peter Parker, the two Spiders are surprised to discover that it contained a woman that the Jackal claims is the real Gwen Stacy.This woman is actually a clone, as revealed in . The real Gwen Stacy died some time ago, as seen in . ... This story continues in . | Notes = Continuity Notes Publication Notes * This issue is reprinted in comics and books, see references for more info.This issue is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}